Aspects of this disclosure are generally related to data storage, and more particularly to reversibly removing information from data. The widespread use of electronic data storage that can be accessed via a computer network has inherent vulnerabilities. Large corporations and government agencies have been the victims of embarrassing and costly data security breaches perpetrated via remote computers. A wide variety of techniques for protecting data and computer networks are known, including but not limited to firewalls, password protection and encryption. However, such techniques may need to be frequently updated in order to defend against newly developed attack techniques and newly discovered vulnerabilities. Moreover, such techniques do not guarantee security. For example, encrypted and password-protected data may be stolen in a protected form and security features subsequently defeated in an offline attack. Techniques for securing data and networks may also hinder data access and data management.